User talk:Trendkillv01
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 02:43, October 31, 2011 Videos Please check BF:VIDEO that we placed before releasing personal videos to our mainspace articles. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 08:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Nice to see your good faith Trend (I'm a sub of you from RA since your first vid ;-) ). You can check on BF:RIGHTS a complete list of administrators and bureucrats of this wiki. Just ask on the talk page of one or two of them (some I could point for a quick talk is Yuri and Pete), get their confirmation, and after such you may post your videos on the articles. Welcome to our Wiki. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 19:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I, personally, don't see any problem with it -- it's not too commentary-ish since you focus almost entirely on gameplay, and seems useful enough. But I'll defer to HP for a decision. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I was going through a couple of your videos this morning (UK time) and I found that, like Yuri, they're actually quite good. Seeing as both Yuri and I both agree that they're OK, I say go for it. If you put each of them under a heading Walkthrough at the bottom of the page, that'll do until we can find a place similar to other styles of pages. But there's no need to worry about that now. Happy uploading! - 07:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Should we place his channel as permitted on the policy? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) 10:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Aye. I'm gonna edit the campaign infobox so we can make a video section similar to the weapon infobox. Seems to me like the smarter thing to do right now, and makes it consistent with the rest of the articles. - 19:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Videos As far as i can read, your videos sounds interesting, could you send me an link so i can take a closer look upon it Maxwell123 20:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Could you please add videos via the function? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, how do I get that onto the proper page afterward? I've never done it that way. Thanks! Trendkillv01 22:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just type Video:(videoname) to the page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it, thanks! Also, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the vids. Thanks for allowing me to share them! :P Trendkillv01 22:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Title Well actually we've never done that. You could, if you want, but you're under no pressure to do so. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you create weapon overviews for BF3? I created one recently using my capture card, but the video and audio quality suck. If you could follow the same layout set by my BF2 vids (that is: title > brief history/notes > clip showing accuracy, damage (just do some confined testing about how many bullets it takes to kill, don't guess), reload, and firemodes > non-montage clip of gameplay), that'd be great! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem with that, are you looking for something like XboxAhoy's COD gun videos? Also, are you looking for just multiplayer? Or single player as well? I would prefer to wait until Den Kirson and his team have the official stats relaesed before I start making a long running series simply due to the fact that in my videos I try to avoid opinion as much as possible. Let me know! Trendkillv01 18:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was kinda hoping Den would have his stats up by now too. He hasn't talked about it in a while now, which is strange; with Black Ops and BFBC2, he was consistently posting and updating. :::Yes, it'd similar to XboxAhoy's video series. The main difference between his videos and my BF2/BFV videos -- apart from the obvious editing quality difference -- is that he does voiceover instead of pure text. I don't think I'd be able to pull it off: he sounds a lot more badass than me, lol. :::And definitely multiplayer, at least primarily. TBH, nobody will really care which weapon is better for SP. Maybe a mention of the fact that it's used by the Iranian armed forces during SP, but that'd probably be as far as it should go. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I also like XgoxAhoy video reviews, they are made up in an pretty proffesional way like, very mutch above the average youtube video. About the "weapon sounds" i dont think they are in the first priority list at the moment, but its good if we can get them placed in articles as soon as possible. :::Take an closer look over the Weapon sounds article for embedded BC2 exsamples. :::Maxwell123 19:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::